1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to doors, and, more particularly, to a door construction having unitary facings which provide both a door light and a door plant.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to construct an architectural door as an assembly of prefabricated parts. Such constructions are used to take advantage of the economy, strength, and weather resistance of modern materials, but still provide the attractive appearance of traditional woodwork.
One frequently desired style of door is configured with a glazed window, known as a "light", in the upper portion of the door, and a decorative panel, known as a "plant", in the lower portion. A typical prior art construction for such a door is shown in FIG. 7. According to this construction, the door is an assembly of six components: a door frame F, glazing G, front and rear light casings C, C', and front and rear plant panels P, P'. The frame is provided with a rail R which divides the frame into an upper opening and a lower opening. When assembled, the glazing is installed in the upper opening sandwiched, along with the upper portion of the frame, between the casings C, C'. The plant panels P, P' are installed back-to-back in the lower opening of the frame. Screws are inserted through holes H in the rear casing C' and rear plant panel P' and into corresponding pilot holes in the rear surfaces of the front casing C and front plant panel P. Hardware such as handles, hinges and a lock set are installed in the frame. The assembled door has the finished appearance of a traditional wood construction, even though synthetic materials such as molded plastic may be used for the casings and plant panels.
The prior art door construction as described above has several drawbacks. First, a relatively high number of components are required, including two casings and two plant panels. This requires additional inventory, handling, and the exercise of additional care to make sure that the design styles of the casings and plant panels match. Second, a special door frame having two holes and intermediate rail is required, also adding to inventory and handling requirements. Third, steps must be taken to ensure that the two frame openings, the casings and the plant panels are in alignment with each other and with the door frame. Fourth, since the assembled door is structurally divided into upper and lower zones in which the casings and plant panels may shift relative to one another, the door is susceptible to distortion, such as might be induced by racking forces.
Thus, there is an unmet need for a door construction having a light and a plant panel which has a minimal number of components, which is easily manufactured and assembled into proper alignment, and which is structurally strong and rigid.